lost without you
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Bloom becomes pregnant and sky doesn't know. then sky has a new girlfriend that hates bloom. will this love blossom or will it die. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ
1. Prologue

**Lost without you**

**Warning: My grammar and spelling isn't good **

**Summary: **_**Bloom becomes pregnant and sky doesn't know. then sky has a new girlfriend that hates bloom. will this love blossom or will it die.**_

**Prologue**

**Bloom's P~O~V**

I was about 8 months pregnant now and living with my birthparents on Sparks. I was glad that I got Daphne back to human form but she's still is a myth even though she's alive again.

I haven't seen the girls since I was 4 months pregnant and still going to school. I wasn't happy when Ms. Fargonda told me that I should stay in school for awhile, but who couldn't blame her.

I got out of my rectangular bed that had a blue dragon on the sheets. I could barely sleep on my bed since I got my pet dragon that I named Breather since it can breathe fire and suck it in. He sleeps in my bed all the time even when I'm not here. Kiko got jealous every time I don't play with him, plus he's doing the same actions when I got Lockette as a pixie.

I picked up Breather and went downstairs for breakfast like I do every day when Kiko or Lockette is still asleep.

I'd still had my PJs on so I could get something to eat. When I got down to the kitchen I pulled a box of Apple Jacks and started to mix it with Honey Nut Cheerios.

Then I heard my Aunt Mariette come down the stairs with her yellow robe.

"Bloom, honey what are you up so early" Mariette asks me" I was hungry" I said still eating my cereal" Pumpkin you should let the maids cook you something" she told me

Then something reminded me of the night Sky dump me

**Flashback **

"_Sky there's something I need to tell you" I said shyly _

"_Bloom there's something I need to tell you to" Sky said _

"_You first" _

"_Well you know my parents hate you" I nodded "Well we need to breaking up" _

_I was nearly in tears" Why"_

"_Because they don't want an heir to the throne by you" _

_I was so in tears that I sat up and teleported my way to my dorm still in tears _

"_Bloom, what happen" Flora asks coming towards me in tears _

"_He broke up with me" I said _

"_Girls we have a problem" Flora shouted a cross the room _

"_What's the matter Flo…Bloom" Stella said walking towards us then realizing that I was crying _

"_Sky broke up with her" Flora said with her head facing her feet _

"_I'll talk to Brandon" Stella said _

_**End of Flashback **_

As soon I was gone with my cereal, I'd run straight to my room with being notice or anything.

"Bloom you had another flashback didn't you" Lockette asks me knowing that I did, I nodded with sadness

"Sweetie you shouldn't be having that many FBs now since 8 months" Lockette said

It was near the end of July and I should be delivering soon. I couldn't bare to see my friends after what happen 7 months ago. I was so scared to tell them I was pregnant with Sky's children.

Then I remember meeting Destiny Erin of Petals that day…

**Flashback **

"_Hi my name is Destiny" Destiny said to me _

"_Oh hi Destiny, I'm Bloom of Sparks" I said in my calm and kindly voice _

"_My fiancé and I were suppose to meet at Lake Rock Heart this evening" Destiny said _

"_Who's your fiancé" I asked her _

"_Well his name is Sky and we been friend for along time" she answered _

"_Oh yeah I remember leaving my spell books in my dorm" I said making a way back to my dorm _

"_Nice meeting you" she said waving to me _

**End of flashback **

Ever since then Destiny changed after she heard me and Ms. F talking about me being pregnant and its Sky's child.

So I'd stayed in my kingdom for along time. Oh snap my mom wants me in the doctor office later in the day.

**Later that day**

"Bloom, honey I thought you wouldn't come at first" Mariam said

"Mom every things okay" I said doing a hand up then down telling her to calm down

"Hi Miss. Bloom" the doctor said

"Hi Doctor Greenway" I said friendly

"Well we're going to check you and see how many kids and the gender today" he said

After 10 minutes he finally said something

"Well the triplets or completely healthy for birth and you are having 2 girls and one boy" he told me, I'd almost fainted after triplets

**A month pass **

I was spending my day in the garden with out anyone well except Breather, Kiko, and Lockette that evening

"Oh no" I said

"Bloom, your water just broke" Lockette said shock

"You think" I said looking up at her

"I'll go get some one" Lockette said

Several minutes passes and I was in really much pain than I was supposing to.

By the time the doctor and my parent got to me I was already in the stage to push.

"Bloom, you need to push now" Doctor Greenway said

I nodded and started to push

After 10-15 hours of hell I finely give birth two my kids

"What's their names" Mariam asks me

"I was thinking of Jadazia, Jace, and Jamirah" I said

"Whoa Bloom, you got created with the Js" Oritel said with a funny smile on his face

"Yep" I said and smile at the kids

Jace had short shiny red hair just like me and big aqua blue eyes. I was amazed that he didn't look like Sky to much

Jadazia had strawberry blonde hair, but who could blame her and her eyes were just like mines and sapphire blue

Jamirah had orange hair with blonde streaks, I couldn't let that lovely hair go to waste and her eyes were sky blue

After that I was sent to my room and started taking care of them by myself

**The next day **

Jamirah woke my up by her crying and almost woke up Jada that morning. Jace had a dirty diaper so I had to give him a bath to get him started for the day.

"MOM" I yelled

"Bloom what's the matter" Mariam asks me

"Can you watch the kids while I go and pick up my stuff for school" I said

"Why can't you take them" she asks me

"Because people will start noticing that I have children" I said

"Take them" she told me

"Okay" I said

I put on some clean cloths that will be my school clothes **(1)** for the rest of the year

I put the girls in the same outfit and Jace in another **(2)** so they can look pretty and all

After we were dress and ready to go I got them in the car seat and drove to Alfea because I can't teleport until they're 3 at lease.

**Alfea**

When I got to Alfea I the kids in their stroller and walked straight to Ms. F's office

"Bloom" scream Stella

"Stella" I said with a smile

"And who are they" Flora asked looking at the kids

"The one with red hair is Jace, the one with orange hair is Jamirah, and the last one with light pink hair is Jadazia" I said

"Awwww, they are so cute" Layla said

"Can we finish this off in Ms. F's office" I ask

"Bloom it's good to see you again" Ms. F said

"Can I stay in my dorm and take care of the kids" I asked Ms. F

"Yes Bloom you can since it turns out you need help" she answered

"Thank you" I said leaving the room and going to my dorm

"It's going to be a fun year with you Bloom" Musa said

After we got the kids and our things together we went to the living room since the kids were a sleep and calm

Then there was a knock on the door at it was the boys

"Brandon…you're late" Stella said

"We know" Brandon said walking over to Stella

All the guys did the same thing to their girlfriend well accept Sky

"Yo Sky, what are you waiting for" I said

"Oh…hi Bloom" Sky said shock to see me again

"Bloom" The guys said letting go over the winx

"So where have you been" Helia asks

"Mostly home" I answered

"Well it's good to see you again" Brandon said

"Thanks and I'm going to my room real quick" I said walking out the living room

I went to check on the kids while the others were talking about everything.

"I miss everybody" I whispered to the Jamirah

Then Destiny came into the room

"Oh hi Destiny" Stella said

"What's up" she said

"We're just talking" Flora said kindly

"So I heard Bloom's back" Destiny said

"Yep" Brandon and Stella said

"Babe can we go" Destiny said

"Sure Dest" Sky said

After they left the winx heard a loud cry in my room

"Bloom" Flora shouted

"That wasn't me" I said opening the door

"Who are they" Timmy and Riven asks

"That my daughter" I answered

"How many" Nabu asks

"Three Hun" Layla answered for me

"Which one is up" Flora asks me

"Jamirah" I said

The crash was loud enough to let Destiny and Sky hear. Then they took a peck without every one watching and saw Brandon and Stella holding Jamirah, Riven and Musa holding Jace and Flora and Helia holding Jadazia.

"Who had the kids" Destiny asked Sky who just shook his head…

* * *

**I might not post the next chapter for awhile so please review and I hope you like it more than I like writing it. **

**Do you think Sky and Bloom will get back together? **


	2. What wrong with Jadazia

**Lost without you  
Chapter 2**

**A/N: There may be loose grammar and spelling and yes I'm using spell check every time I write so please don't judge me about it and I'm getting help with my grammar.**

**Three months later**

Stella had been sick for the last 3 months and it's really bugging the winx a lot.

"Stel, I think you should see a doctor" Bloom suggested

"No I'm not seeing a doctor" Stella whined

"Why don't you go get a pregnancy test" Musa said walking in Stella's dorm

"I'm not pregnant" Stella protested

"STELLA GO GET ONE NOW" Musa yelled getting Stella to understand

**Bloom's P~O~V**

'Crap if she's pregnant she'll never forgive Brandon' I thought

"Guys, I'm going to go feed the kids" I said getting up from my seat and trying to leave

"Jamirah, are you okay" I said

Jamirah just needed and smiled and kicked her legs

I smiled

'I started to see that Jadazia development is a lot different than Jace and Jamirah's' I thought

"Flora, get your ass in the room" I shouted

"Yeah Bloom, what's the problem" Flora asks me

"Jadazia development is a lot different than the others" I said

"Is she eating okay" Flora asks

"Yeah but she barely move around a lot like crawling" I said

"Can she move her arms" Flora asks

"Yeah she can but not her legs" I said scared that something is wrong with Jadazia

"Bloom, I say we need to get to the nurse or a doctor and check it out" Flora said picking up Jamirah

"Okay, but first can we feed Jace" I said

"I'll get Layla to help out with Jace" Flora said

"Okay" I said walking out the door

"Where are you girls going" Stella said

"We're going to take Jadazia to the nurse" Bloom said

"Can I come to" Stella asks" Because the nurses have some pregnancy tests in their office" Stella explained

"Okay but be quiet" I said leaving

I was really worried about my baby being sick at 3 months. I couldn't just be the worse parent in history. Just because I wasn't careful during my last month and that I didn't have a C-section in the first place. I was crying the whole way through everything. My break up with Sky was the worst of all and I knew that would happen because his parents hate me more that Diaspor and Destiny. I just notice that Sky's Fiancés all started with Ds not any other letter.

"Bloom, I'm going to cancel my date with Helia because of it" Flora said knowing that I need someone to be with

"Thank Flo" I said weakly

Then Flora started to text Helia…

**Flora's P~O~V**

_**Me: hey Babe**_

_**Helia: Hey wus up**_

_**Me: We need to cancel our date**_

_**Helia: why**_

_**Me: B cause Jada has a**_ _**development problem **_

_**Helia: I'll get the others to help **_

_**Me: Thx Baby **_

**Bloom's P~O~V**

"Bloom, Helia and the others will be here soon" Flora said

"Thanks Flo" I said

Then Stella came out crying and her face was all wet and her mascara all down her face

"Stella is every thing okay" I ask her

"No" Stella said

"OH NO" Musa yelled

"What's that OH NO for" Flora asked Musa

"Stella's pregnant" Musa said

"OMG" I and Flora said together

"I know but I'm not ready to tell Brandon" Stella said wiping her face

"Well what about you go change clothes and put no some make up then came back down" I said, then Stella nodded and left that room

**Alfea Gates **

"Helia why are we here again" Riven whined

"Because our goddaughter Jadazia has a health problem" Helia answered

"Who told you" Brandon asks

Helia pulled out his phone and should them the text message

"Oh so Flora told you" Nabu said

"Yes and we had to cancel our date because of it" Helia said has he put the phone in his pocket

"Why couldn't Sky come" Timmy asks curious

"Because he still doesn't know about the kids" Brandon answered for Helia

"It's bad enough that the engagement party is in a couple of month" Riven said

"Try working with him and sharing a dorm" Brandon said

"Guys we should go in" Helia said

**Winx **

"The guys are here" Stella screamed

"Helia" Flora said excited

"Where's my niece" Brandon asked Stella

"She sleeping with Bloom until Nurse O is back" Stella answered

"Let me guess mothering is hard" Riven said

"Riven" Musa said shock on what he just said

"What Muse" Riven said shushing to Musa

"Mothering is not hard if you have friends to help" Musa said hitting Riven in the back of his head

"Let me do this" Riven said grabbing Musa and tilt her back and kiss her

"Get a room you two" Brandon and Nabu teased

"Let's go to my room" Musa whispered to Riven's left ear

"Okay" Riven whispered back

"Those two really love each other" Flora said seating back on the couch

"Yep" Helia said sitting next to Flora

**Bloom's Dream**

"_Daphne I need help" Bloom yelled _

"_Bloom what's the matter" Daphne said coming toward her crying sister _

"_Jadaziais sick" Bloom cried out _

"_Bloom, do you remember my daughter Daphnia" Daphne ask, Bloom nodded _

"_She almost a five year old and looks beautiful" Daphne told me_

"_But, Daphne I didn't do that right birth" Bloom cried _

"_I know, mom told me" By they time they got there you were already to give birth" Daphne said _

"_I see you must go now" Bloom said wiping her tears_

**Reality **

Bloom woke up to see Jadazia next to her and Jamirah and Jace in there stroller asleep

"Girls" Bloom said

"Bloom, your up" Stella said

"Yah I know, and have Nurse O got here yet" Bloom asked

"She's still out of the school but should be here in the morning" Layla answered

"Where's Musa" Bloom asked

"She's in her room with Riven" Tecna answered

"Brandon I have something to tell you" Stella started to say

"Sure star shine what is it" Brandon answered

"I'm pregnant" Stella ended real quickly

"That's wonderful and awful" Brandon said

"It is" Stella said excited that Brandon was happy

"I love you" Brandon said picking up Stella and spinning her around

"I feel sick and dizzy" Stella said as Brandon putted her down gently

**With Musa and Riven **

"We shouldn't" Musa said

"Why should we" Riven said

"I don't wanna end up pregnant like the others" Musa explained

"I have some condoms in my bag" Riven said

"Why do you have condoms in your bag" Musa asks she picked up his bag

"It's nothing Muse" Riven said

"Okay babe" Musa said

**Back with the others **

"Hey what about we play some music" Nabu suggested

"I got a new CD that we can listen to" Layla said going to her bag and pull out her CD that had some songs

"Cool Layla" Timmy said

"Thank Timmy" Layla said as she putted the CD in the CD player

**(A/N: I'll have the songs on the CD at the End of the chapter)**

"This is my jam" Layla said as she pulled Nabu to her and started dancing

"Go Layla" Stella said from her seat

"So Stella how many months are we" Brandon asks

"About 3 months" Stella answered

"And you didn't tell me" Brandon said angry

"I didn't know until today, snookums" Stella said

"Okay cupcake and daddy sorry" Brandon said to Stella and their unborn child

"Hello girls and what's that matter here" Nurse O said

"Well Jadazia has a problem" Bloom said handing Nurse O Jadazia

"I will think the mother, father, aunt, and uncle to come in" Nurse O said

"Well Nurse O, Sky doesn't know he's a father" Bloom said

"So is moving a lot lately" Nurse O asks Bloom

"Well no" Bloom answer

"That ain't good" Nurse O said typing up something on her computer

"What ain't good Nurse O" Bloom said in tears

"Bloom, don't cry" Stella said

"If I loose her I'll never for give myself" Bloom said in tears

"Bloom, it's not much to worry about" Nurse O said going to the printer for something

"What's that" Stella said looking at the piece of paper that was in the Nurse O hands

"Bloom, I suggested that you read it" Nurse O said handing Bloom the paper

It says:

**Development Test for Kids under 5**

**Patient: **_Jadazia Mystical Domino _

**Parents:** _Bloom Cleo Domino and Sky Matthew Eraklyon _

**Date: **_the 18__th__ of October _

**Signs to show:** not crawling a lot

**Only one test was shown that** _**Jadazia has…**_

**Okay I know I told you guys that the next chapter wouldn't be up for a while but today I have no school and I decided to write this chapter up. **

**So what do you think is wrong with Jadazia, please tell me? **

**Songs on Layla's CD**

Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens

Bass Down Low by Cataracs

Holloback Girls by Gwen Stefani

Kiss N Tell by Kesha

One two Steps by Ciara

Potential Break Up Song by Aly and AJ

Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young

**Peace out, **


	3. Work for Bloom

**Lost without you  
Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay so for now on (I hope) I'll be going an edit check on my stories to get them right and edit as possible. This chapter I'm going to try my hardest to work on my grammar and try not to have a lack of punctuation.**

**Bloom's P~O~V**

"I can't believe Jadazia has bilateral integration!" I said, panicking deeply

"Bloom calm down. I sure it will be okay soon." Stella said, about to sit on the couch

"Try, having your child in the nurses for a day for one damn shot." I said

"Bloom, Layla told me everything. Are you okay about this?" Musa said as she ran into my dorm

"Well…," I said, before getting interrupted by Stella

"No! What do you think?" Stella said, getting up and walking passes Musa

"What a drama queen." Musa said, walking up to me

"You can't blame her yet." I said, with a small but worried smile

"So, when are you going to tell your mom about this?" Musa said, knowing that I haven't told my mom yet

"I don't know, but I'll call her first." I said picking up my phone and calling my mom

**(Bloom and Miriam phone call)**

_**Me: "Mom, are you there?"**_

_**Miriam: "I was wondering when you would call." **_

_**Me: "How and who told you?"**_

_**Miriam: "Fargonda called and told me everything, honey."**_

_**Me: "So there's not much to talk about now." **_

_**Miriam: "I guess so, Bloom." **_

_**Me:"I'll text you when I get more information about everything."**_

_**Miriam:"Just stay safe okay?"**_

_**Me: "Okay, mom." **_

**(End phone call)**

**With the Specialist **

**Brandon's P~O~V**

"Hey guys!" I said, walking out the bathroom

"Have anyone heard from Musa lately?" Riven said, looking at his phone

"Dude, remember with need to help Bloom find a job." Helia said, looking up from his drawing

"Are you trying to change the subject?" I said

"Just to keep Riven quiet for a while." Helia said, has he finish his art

After Helia was done, the guys went to Alfea and pick up the girls. So they can help Bloom find a job so she can pay for baby stuff instead of letting her parents do everything for her and the kids.

By the time they got there, the winx was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Layla said, as she walked up to Nabu

"Where's Musa?" Riven said

"I asked her if she could watch the kids for me." Bloom answered

"So, did you find a job that you like?" I asked Bloom

"Yah I did and it's called "White Horse" and it's a job in the kitchen!" Bloom said, all excited and happy

**White Horse**

_**Bloom's P~O~V**_

"Hi, I'm Bloom, and I am here for the opening." I said

"Ah, yes Madame Bloom you called a week ago, yes?" Madame Greta said

"Yes ma'am." I said

"You and your friends can see you perform work and I'll choose if you're the one for the job." Madame Greta said

I started to work when Madame Greta said "Go!" She took all the orders and serves all the orders.

By the time it was 7p.m. I was tired and exhausted from the work, but on the good side I got the job and I only work Monday-Thursday from 4pm to 7pm and I only get paid $40 to work each day.

"I never knew how much work can be." Stella said, walking to her dorm and laid down on her bed

"Stella, Bloom really needs our support." Flora said, making some Green Tea

I went straight to my room and saw that Musa and Riven was on my bed making out and sleeping. I quickly grab the two kids and left to room to the living room and putted them in the playpen for awhile.

"Bloom, you look shock." Flora said, walking up to me

"For the record I wouldn't go to our dorms anyway." I said, still shock on what I now just saw

"Talk to me, Bloom!" Flora shouted in my right ear

"You should go look in our dorm." I said, pointing to my doorway

Flora walked over to the door and slightly opens it then said "OMG!" Musa heard it and woke up and used a spell to clean everything up and waked Riven up quickly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Flora shouted

"Nothing Flora I swear." Musa said coming towards the door

"You did it in front of my kids, Musa." I said

"I used a protection spell, I promise." Musa said

"If you get pregnant it's all on you." Flora said

"I know." Musa said, looking at her feet

That night Flora and I slept in the living room with the kids.

The next morning came and some of us decided to go shopping for the kids.

"We should sing a song real quick." Stella suggested for the first time

"Not a bad idea, Stel!" I said

We started to sing **Amazed by Vanessa Hudgens **

**(Me) **_When I'm all broke down, headin' for disaster  
And I'm spinnin' down trying to find a clue  
And my head is tired of searching for the answers  
Can't figure out how I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes_

**(Stella) **_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know_

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know

**(Me and Tecna as back up) **_Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)_

**(Flora) **_When I'm all burnt out and need a place to run to  
No one hears me shout lost and all alone  
And I'm losing ground no one understands me!  
Can't figure out what I'm gonna do cause' I just can't take it_

**(Layla) **_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know_

_**(Stella) **__Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know_

**(Me and Stella) **_Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)_

**(Me) **_If I could think of you and smile  
Ask you could you stay a while  
Even if you gotta go  
Chase your dough  
That's for sure_

**(Tecna) **_It's my love you raising  
With my heart you praising  
Passion, if you staying  
Ain't that amazing?_

**(Layla) **_They be calling it a phase  
We gon' keep phasing  
Some don't wanna play the game  
So they keep acing_

**(Flora) **_That's a loser  
See me, I'mma keep chasing  
Chasing this dough_

**(Me) **_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know_

**(Stella) **_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know_

**(All) **_Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
(Oh, oh)_

"Not bad girls!" I said with a smile

"We should head back now." Flora suggested

"First, let's get some food." Stella said looking at her stomach

"Fine." All of us said

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but still it was great. I'm really trying hard to work on my grammar and if you love it that would make me really happy and if you hate it I really don't mind. So please review.**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee**


	4. Author's Note

**Author Notes **

**Okay I know you guys want a chapter but this is really important because all of my stories are on hold for now and if you want chapters this week and better listen because I need ideas for **_Lies of Life, Lost without you, Enchanted._** So help me out here and there's this new story I'm soon to be writing I hope with all my heart that will be posted soon. There's this poll on **Lost without you **on and there will be more names added so vote on that. **

**I'll write soon…**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee **


End file.
